Meteor Shower
by TheWitch'sDorothy
Summary: When Galinda invites Elphaba to watch a meteor shower with the Charmed Circle, could feelings be revealed? Gelphie. It's better than the summary, trust me!


Night had fallen over the grounds of Shiz University, seeing all occupants asleep in their dorm rooms. Well, most occupants, anyway. A certain two girls were still awake.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba! Hurry!" Galinda cried, tapping her foot impatiently. Her blonde curls bounced around her face with every tap. Her pale pink lips were set in their famous pout and her eyebrows were knit together in an equally petulant frown. "We're going to be late!" Her emerald-skinned roommate grumbled and reluctantly marked her place in her most recent literary find.

"For Ozma's sake, I'm coming," she replied, getting up and walking over to where Galinda stood waiting by the door. "And why can't we watch the meteors from our room, instead of tromping around the grounds in the middle of the night, to watch them with people who would most likely rather be asleep? I'm sure our astrological observations wouldn't be affected by lack of rather unpleasant company." Galinda sighed and answered the question she had answered numerous times before.

"They're our friends, Elphie. Now, come on!" Though she didn't show it, Elphaba had indeed noticed that Galinda had dropped the honorific and used her nickname, something that filled her with a strange sort of joy. Lost in contemplation, she didn't (or rather, forgot to) move towards the door. Galinda rolled her eyes at Elphaba's lack of motivation and she grabbed the other girl's wrist and unceremoniously dragged her from the room.

Though Elphaba tried not to show it, her stomach had leapt with happiness at the contact between her and Galinda. _Don't think such things! Why would a beautiful girl such as her trouble herself with the likes of you? _But nevertheless, she discreetly allowed herself a single, small smile.

"Well, well, well. Look who have chosen to grace us with their presence!" Crope yelled merrily as he saw them approach. "I must say it's about time!"

"If it weren't for Miss Elphaba here, we wouldn't be late," Galinda responded good-naturedly, releasing Elphaba's wrist and skipping to where the rest of the Charmed Circle sat on a picnic blanket. Crope leaned closer to Elphaba and stage-whispered,

"I doubt it was your fault, Elphaba. She was probably choosing what shoes would best complement her outfit for the past hour." Galinda turned and gave Crope a glare before beckoning for them to come join her on the blanket. Everyone looked glad to see her, except for Pfannee, Shenshen, and Avaric (but that was to be expected). Elphaba took a seat between Fiyero and Galinda. The diamond-skinned prince smiled and nodded his head in greeting. She nodded back. In the few months that she had known him, Fiyero had become one of her closest confidants, and the only one who knew of her feelings for Galinda. How he came to know of these feelings was quite embarrassing to her, really.

While browsing the library, he had found Elphaba's journal lying unguarded on a table in the back. Curiosity getting the best of him, he had begun to look through it, when Elphaba had returned. Unluckily for him, she had just retrieved a rather heavy tome of early unionist readings, which proved to be a very useful item to whack the hapless boy with. Only after making him swear under pain of death not to speak did the two form what was a friendship of sorts.

"-And I found that indeed, our dear friend Boq did have an addiction to bubblegum!" Tibbett finished his story, sending the group into throes of laughter all except for poor Boq, who merely looked at the ground, his face flushed with embarrassment, and Nessarose, who spoke up indignantly on his behalf.

"There's nothing wrong with bubblegum! I think it's rather sweet that he likes it!" The Munchkinlander groaned softly and turned his gaze to the star-filled sky.

"Oh sweet Oz, don't let her start _again_," he mumbled.

"Lighten up, Boq! If you don't turn, you'll into a copy of that chronically depressed artichoke over there," Avaric said, pointing to Elphaba. She felt Fiyero stiffen at his words, angry that he had insulted her.

"I might be 'a chronically depressed artichoke', Avaric, but at least I'm not a self-absorbed jackass," Elphaba shot back coolly, leaning back against a tree. She heard Fiyero snicker quietly and glanced sideways at the prince. She then allowed herself a glace to Galinda, fully expecting her to be taken aback at the insult, as the other Gillikinese were. Instead, she found the blonde to have a hand over her mouth, barely muffling giggles and hiding a smile. Avaric scowled at Elphaba, Pfannee and Shenshen on either side of him glaring at her as well. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool, rough bark of the tree.

"When are the meteors supposed to fall?" Boq asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended.

"Any minute now," Fiyero replied, gazing up at the sky. The moonlight made the diamonds on his skin look deep purple, giving the boy an otherworldly sense of majesty.

"Look! There's one!" Pfannee squealed, latching onto Avaric's arm. "Aren't they beautiful?" At this, Elphaba opened her eyes in time to a streak of silver cross the sky. She heard someone move next to her and turned her head, anticipating Fiyero or Boq, but instead seeing Galinda's beautiful face.

"I find it hard to see the meteors through these trees. Do you want to find a clearing with me?" Galinda asked her, her bright blue eyes reflecting the stars overhead. Elphaba nodded, her mouth suddenly dry and her palms damp from nerves. The pair quietly got up and left unnoticed, which considering that the rest of the group was fixated on the sky, was quite an easy task.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a small cliff where the trees ended. Below them was the forest and canal, its water black speckled with silver as it reflected the night above their heads. If they turned, they would have been able to see the towers of Shiz over the treetops. Galinda sat on the cool grass, patting the ground next to her. Elphaba sat, leaning back on her hands as she turned her chocolate brown eyes to the meteors which now flew across the sky in full force, the dark of night chased away by silver and gold.

"It's a pity such beauty is so unattainable," the blonde girl observed, watching the sky with a kind of wistful sadness. Elphaba turned to look at her, wondering what made her say such a thing. To her at least, Galinda was the epitome of beauty, especially now. She looked delicate and breathtaking, her pale skin and blonde hair silvery. Even the bright pink color of her dress was softened by the light that bathed the two girls.

"Why do you think that?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Galinda replied with a pensive smile. She rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder, her curls soft against the skin of Elphaba's neck.

Elphaba turned to look at the girl leaning on her shoulder. She looked more alluring than ever as she watched the meteors fall. "Elphie, I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Why do you put up with me? I mean to say, how can you stand me when I'm rarely anything but awful to you?" Elphaba was taken aback by the forward question. She leaned her head back against the tree trunk, her gaze fixed on the sky as she answered.

"You're not awful to me, Galinda. You never have been." The blonde looked at her in confusion.

"Yes I have," she responded incredulously. Elphaba laughed hollowly.

"No, you haven't. I know what awful is, and how you're treating me isn't it," she answered shortly.

"Elphie…I have one more question." Galinda paused here, taking a breath before she continued. "What would you do…if I told you I loved you?" Elphaba felt shocked, her breath hitching in her throat and her eyes widening slightly. She couldn't speak, so filled with surprise and something like happiness. She turned to face Galinda, who was watching her nervously. Cupping the blonde's chin gently, Elphaba brought her mouth to hers, savoring the feeling of Galinda's soft lips on hers. She pulled away, smiling slightly at the look of wonder on the other girl's face.

"I would do that," she whispered. Galinda smiled and kissed her again, this time filled with all the love and passion she felt for the emerald-skinned girl. Then she placed her head back onto Elphaba's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. The meteors fell faster, the gold and silver intertwining in a celebration for the love that would eventually unite all of Oz.

"_I am not my own, for I have been made new. Please don't let me go, I desperately need you." –Meteor Shower by Owl City _


End file.
